1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering mechanism for boats and more particularly to a steering mechanism of the type which may be operated by hand by means of a steering wheel or the like and by power by means of a power actuator controlled by hand or by an automatic pilot or the like.
Prior Art
Numerous embodiments of steering mechanisms of the above-described type are known. Illustrative examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,653, 2,362,178, 3,138,133 and 3,225,730. The prior art steering mechanisms generally are bulky and occupy valuable space or are not readily accessible for inspection, maintenance and repair. Moreover, the power actuator generally consumes considerable power because the power losses in the transmission between the motor of the power actuator and the rudder operating device are substantial.